Hmotový vysílač
thumb|300pxHmotové vysílače jsou mohutná přepravní zařízení rozsetá po celé galaxii, která jsou obvykle umístěná v soustavách. Tvoří obrovskou síť umožňující mezihvězdné cestování. Síť hmotových vysílačů je ceněna jako jeden z největších úspěchů zaniklé rasy Protheanů, ty umožňují okamžitou přepravu lodí od jednoho vysílače ke druhému. Bez nich by cestování trvalo roky nebo dokonce staletí, při použití tradičního FTL pohonu. Přehled Technické údaje Hmotové vysílače jsou složeny ze dvou dlouhých, kovových ramen s několika rotujícími prstenci umístěnými mezi ně. Uprostřed prstenců je obrovské, modře zářící jádro elementu nula. Vysílače jsou postaveny z neznámého, ale mimořádně odolného materiálu, ze stejného materiálu z jakého je postavena Citadela. Navíc jsou chráněny kvantovým štítem, který uzavře jejich strukturu na subatomární úrovni, a tím je činí téměř odolnými proti poškození. Můžou dokonce přežít výbuch supernovy bez poškození. Jsou to „studené“ objekty, které na rozdíl od lodí neuvolňují teplo nebo záření, tím pádem je obtížné zjistit změnu jejich polohy. Některé vysílače, jako například Charón, jsou gravitačně ukotveny k planetám, jiné se zdají být neukotvené, plující volně v prostoru a jsou pozorně sledovány. thumb|256pxHmotové vysílače fungují na principu vytvoření odhmotněného koridoru, který spojuje dva vysílače. Takto mohou vesmírné lodě překonat obrovské vzdálenosti, které by jinak zabraly staletí, dokonce i při letu nadsvětelnou rychlostí. Před tím než plavidlo může cestovat, pilot musí vysílači udat hmotnost lodě k transportu, ještě před tím, než vstoupí do přibližovacího koridoru. Jakmile je vysílač aktivovaný, propojí se s odpovídajícím vysílačem a loď může cestovat napříč galaxii. Jsou dva druhy hmotových vysílačů, primární a sekundární. Primární vysílač může poslat loď tisíce světelných let daleko, ale je spojen jen s jedním dalším vysílačem. Sekundární vysílače se umějí spojit s více vysílači na kratší vzdálenost, na několik stovek světelných let. Po Válkách s Rachni, rasy v galaxii neotvírají primární vysílače bez toho, aby věděli, kam vedou, a to pro případ, aby nenarazili na další silnou a nepřátelskou rasu jako byli Rachni. To způsobilo roztržku, která vedla až k Válce prvního kontaktu. Stalo se tak, když turiané přistihli pozemské průzkumníky, ignorující zákaz Rady Citadely, jak se snaží otevřít hmotový vysílač, který našli při zkoumání sítě hmotových vysílačů. Mnoho hmotových vysílačů je v současné době neaktivních z neznámých důvodů, ale mohou být kdykoliv aktivovány. Protheanská data schovaná na Marsu, dovedla lidstvo k hmotovému vysílači, který byl uzavřený v ledu a obíhal Pluto. Dříve se mělo za to, že Charón je měsíc, po kterém dostal vysílač nakonec i jméno. Kousek Protheanského umění znázorňující hmotový vysílač, Monument Vysílače, lze nalézt na Citadele v Prezidiu. To bylo vykládáno buď jako symbol Protheanské marnivosti, vyjadřující vysílač jako jejich prostředek k vybudovaní galaktické říše, anebo jako symbol galaktické jednoty, kterou síť vysílačů ztělesňuje. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya tvrdí, že po dlouhém putování po galaxii, kvariané také oceňují estetické kvality hmotových vysílačů. Asarijská matriarcha byla jednou citována, že navrhli vytvořit nové vysílače, ale možnosti současné technologie k tomuto činu jsou neznámé. Původ thumb|300pxHmotové vysílače, i přes obecné přesvědčení, nebyly vytvořeny Protheany, ale Smrťáky. Jak uvedl Vládce, Protheané byli jen jednou z mnoha ras, která objevila vysílače a Citadelu, a využili je ve svůj prospěch. Když Smrťáci vyhladili Protheany, asarijky byly další rasou, která po tisících let nalezla vysílače. Podle Vládce, využívání vysílačů galaktickými civilizacemi vede k vývoji, jaký předurčili Smrťáci. Kromě toho, vysílače urychlují tempo, s jakým se civilizace vyvíjejí, a zkracuje se doba mezi cykly vyhlazení. Nicméně, Protheané se velice zajmali o hmotové vysílače a podařilo se jim odhalit tajemství jejich funkce. To jim umožnilo postavit Převaděč ještě před tím, než byli zničeni Smrťáky. Velitel Shepard také zjistil, že Citadela je sama obrovský, neaktivní hmotový vysílač vedoucí do mezigalaktického prostoru. Citadela je také řídící centrum pro všechny vysílače, umožňující Smrťákům přerušit spojení mezi jednotlivými hvězdokupami. Její reaktivace je, nečekaně, mnohem složitější než reaktivace obyčejného vysílače, vyžaduje úsilí mnoha Správců anebo osobní zásah Smrťáků. Vysílač Alfa Podle galaktického společenství jsou hmotové vysílače nezničitelné, ale není známo nic o pokusech, které by skutečně zničili či poškodili vysílač. Vysílače jsou jediným prostředkem pro cestování napříč galaxií, tudíž jsou velice cenné, než aby se riskovala jejich ztráta. Před událostmi z DLC Příchod Dr. Amanda Kenson a její výzkumný tým spočítal, že pokud by dostatečně hmotné těleso s dostatečně velkou silou narazilo do vysílače, ten nebude schopen odolat působení těchto vlivů. Následky zničení hmotového vysílače jsou ohromné: jádro elementu nula, manipulující s ohromným množstvím energie, může vyvolat výbuch srovnatelný s výbuchem supernovy. Tato skutečnost je potvrzena v Příchodu, když je velký asteroid cíleně naveden na Vysílač Alfa v soustavě Bahak. Následný dopad roztrhá vysílač, způsobený výbuch zničí soustavu Bahak a zabije více než 300 000 obyvatel. Nístěj Během bitvy o znovu získání Země od Smrťáků, super-zbraň známa jako Nístěj byla aktivována. Když velitel Shepard mluví s „Katalyzátorem“, umělou inteligencí, která řídí Smrťáky, je Shepardovi dáno na výběr ze tří možnosti: buď Smrťáky zničit, ovládnout je, anebo sloučit organický a syntetický život v jedno. Ve všech případech je energetická reakce nutná pro dosažení uvedených možností přenesena z Citadely prostřednictvím sítě hmotových vysílačů. Pokud je zvolena možnost ovládnout Smrťáky, potom je Citadela nepoškozena, ale vysílače jsou vážně poškozeny a Smrťáci je obnoví. V případě zničení či syntézy jsou jak Citadela, tak vysílače těžce poškozeny, ale nakonec jsou opraveny. Známé hmotové vysílače *Vysílač Alfa – hmotový vysílač s jedinečnými vlastnostmi umístěna v soustavě Bahak, na okraji galaxie. Ten sloužil jako zadní vrátka Smrťákům v případě, že by tajný vysílač na Citadele nebyl dostupný při zahájení Cyklu. *Vysílač Charón – hmotový vysílač ve Sluneční soustavě. Před aktivací v roce 2149 byl obalen ledem a mělo se za to, že je to měsíc Pluta. *Citadela – vesmírná stanice, o které její obyvatelé netušili, že je zároveň hmotovým vysílačem. Je to vstupní brána, kterou normálně Smrťáci vstupují do galaxie. *Vysílač Harsa – vysílač v batarianské domovské soustavě, propojuje Dračí hnízdo s hvězdokupou Exodus. *Vysílač Kappa Iota – prozkoumaný, ale zřídkakdy využívaný ještě před Rachnijskými válkami. Opuštěný kvůli smrtícímu záření z neutronové hvězdy na druhé straně. Přes tento vysílač byla nasazena kontroverzní sonda TR-15. *Vysílač Lowas – dva výzkumníci byli zatčeni poté co přistáli na vysílači a pokoušeli se s ním manipulovat v březnu 2186. *Vysílač Mactare – vysílač umístěný v soustavě Mactare, je zde turianská kolonie Taetrus. *Monument Vysílače – Protheany postavená zmenšenina vysílače, umístěná na Citadele. Je to vyústění Převaděče. *Vysílač Mu – ztracený vysílač, který byl vychýlen výbuchem supernovy. Je to jediný vysílač, který spojuje vzdálenou hvězdokupu Pangaea Expanse se zbytkem galaxie. *Vysílač Omega 2 – jeden z několika hmotových vysílačů v soustavě Sahrabarik. *Vysílač Omega 4 – jeden z několika hmotových vysílačů v soustavě Sahrabarik. Mnoho průzkumníků se pokoušelo dostat skrz vysílač, ale žádný se nikdy nevrátil. Avšak záhadní Kolektoři mohou kdykoliv použít vysílač. *Vysílač Pelion – vysílač, který spojuje hvězdokupu Nimbus s galaxií. *Převaděč – Protheany postavený hmotový vysílač umístěny na Ilosu. Je to jednosměrný vysílač, jenž vede pouze na Monument Vysílače na Citadele. *Vysílač Seinhand – vysílač je zmíněn ve zprávě o dopravě skrz vysílač, zachycený Stínovým prostředníkem. *Vysílač 314 – neaktivní vysílač, pokus o jeho aktivaci pozemskými průzkumníky vedl k Válce prvního kontaktu. *Vysílač Shanxi-Théta – klíčový vysílač ve Válce prvního kontaktu, je v blízkosti lidské kolonie na Shanxi. *Vysílač Tasale – vysílač spojující galaxii s mlhovinou Srp. *Vysílač Vdova - vysílač spojující galaxii s Hadí mlhovinou. Zajímavosti Hmotové vysílače byly původně známi jako „fázové brány“, pozůstatek toho můžeme vidět v Kodexu, v záložce Alianční systémy: Vojenská doktrína. V knize „The Art of Mass Effect“ je popsáno jak se hmotové vysílače se vyvinuli z monolitických návrhů do současného tvaru „vidličky“. Kategorie:Mass Effect Kategorie:Mass Effect 2 Kategorie:Mass Effect 3 Kategorie:Background Kategorie:Tech Kategorie:Protheané Kategorie:Smrťáci